Poudlard Academy
by eldorn
Summary: Ils sont 12, ils veulent devenir les stars de demain, enfermés dans un château pendant 40 jours. A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un avec à la clé 10000000 gallions. De la Parkinson nympho à Hermy l'intello, Draco le badboy, retrouvez tous vos perso


Poudlard Academy  
  
Ils sont 12, ils veulent devenir les stars de demain, enfermés dans un château pendant 40 jours. A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un avec à la clé 10000000 gallions. De la Parkinson nympho à Hermy l'intello, Draco le badboy, retrouvez tous vos persos préférés dans "Poudlard story". Au programme: trahison, romance, coups bas, humour et révélations surprenantes...  
  
Voix off: La 1ere saison de Poudlard Academy produite par Enbémol va commencer! Nous allons assister à l'arrivée de chacun de nos 12 candidats. Une 1ere limousine vient de s'arrêter devant le château. Une jeune fille, talons aiguilles et robe moulante rouge, en descend. [ commentaires de la voix off entre *...*]  
  
Pansy: Ouah!   
  
*Il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson notre première candidate, Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Pansy:Ouah!  
  
*Vos impressions miss Parkinson?*  
  
Pansy: Dray est arrivé?  
  
*Miss Parkinson?*  
  
Pansy: Quoi? Tu vas me lâcher espèce de sangsue? non mais tu as vu ta tête? Tu crois que je m'intéresse aux types comme toi? [gros soupir]Pfff!!!  
  
*Elle s'éloigne. Pff... charmante candidate. Voici nos 2 candidats suivants en.... balai.*  
  
Ron: Ouah! Ca doit faire 500 fois le Terrier! C'est génial!  
  
*Héhé la prod' a mis les petits plats dans les grands... *  
  
Harry: C'est génial!  
  
*Oui! Pourquoi participer à cette émission Messieurs Potter et Weasley?*  
  
Harry: Eh bien, je souhaiterais offrir des Nimbus 2004 à toute mon équipe de Quidditch...  
  
Ron:Oui on en aurait bien besoin!  
  
Une voix venant de derrière: Weasley tu as vendu ta maison pour te payer le trajet sur cette antiquité ?(il désigne le balai que tient Ron)  
  
Une voix venant de derrière la voix de derrière:Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*L'affable Miss Parkinson se précipite sur le dénommé Dray, mais... rate son coup et atterrit dans une mare remplie de gadoue... ouh la gadoue la gadoue ouh la gadoue la gadoue...*  
  
Draco: Ahahaha! A quoi tu t'amuses Parkinson? tu prends un bain de boue? Bon la caméra gros plan sur moi. J'ai dit GROS PLAN!!!! (il saisit l'appareil du cameraman et l'oriente vers lui). Chers téléspectateurs de sang pur, -les sang-de-bourbe vous pouvez éteindre la télé et reprendre une activité normale- my name is Malefoy, Draco Malefoy, de l'illustre Maison Malefoy. Elève à Serpentard, attrapeur officiel de l'équipe (ndlr: il n'y en a qu'un seul mais ne contredisons pas ce candidat), et...  
  
*Le candidat est interrompu par un nouvel arrivant: il époussette machinalement sa cape impeccable et d'un sourire enjoleur s'adresse à la caméra... A qui a -t-on honneur?*  
  
Candidat: Gilderoy Lockhart. SIR Gilderoy Lockhart. (il envoie des baisers au public essentiellement féminin pressé derrière les grilles du château) Oui vous m'aimez!!!! je sais je sais moi aussi! (je m'aime)  
  
*C'est qui ce bouffon?*  
  
Draco: Je dirais même plus c'est qui ce guignol?  
  
SIR Gilderoy Lockhart: Surveillez vos paroles je vous prie, la prod' m'a engagé pour l'audience!!  
  
Draco: Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis! La maison de production Enbémol appartient à mon père. Ahahaha(rire de sadique). Bon alors vous vous amenez?(il fait signe à deux individus)  
  
Ron: Quoi tu es venu avec tes 2 gorilles! Je crois que les animaux sont interdits dans le château!  
  
*Effectivement, comme le stipule l'alinéa 35 de l'article 4-789 du code régissant ...*  
  
Crabbe:GRRRRR!  
  
Goyle: GRRRRR! (bis)  
  
*Ok ok! tout doux, je n'ai rien dit...*  
  
Cho:C'est bien ici le château de la poudlard academy?  
  
*La jeune asiatique qui vient de prendre la parole doit être Cho Chang*  
  
Cho:Hey Harry!!! Houhou je suis là!  
  
Harry: Ah salut Cho tu n'es plus avec euh qui déjà... Michael?  
  
Ron (murmurant à l'oreille de Harry): Ca fait 2 mois qu'ils ont rompu, parce que Michael l'a suprise avec Roger qui lui même était en train de se disputer avec elle au sujet d'un certain Jefferson, qui en fait aurait précédé Jack le frère de....  
  
Hermione: Ron au lieu de t'appliquer à colporter tous ces commérages, tu ferais mieux de réviser tes formules, tu verras les Aspic arriveront plus tôt que prévu,! J'ai prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour que ces 40 jours soient intelligemment exploités. Regardez! (Un camion remplit d'une tonne d'ouvrages apparaît derrière elle) Mais que fait Parkinson dans ce bassin?  
  
Ginny: Hey Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Ginny!  
  
*Mais qui est cette jeune fille?*  
  
Ginny/Hermione: Luna!!!!  
  
*Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez une noix de coco sur la tête et des asperges aux oreilles?*  
  
Luna impassible: C'est la saison.  
  
Draco: Aïe je la sens mal cette émission, ils nous ramené tous les déchets de Ste Mangouste, entre les sang-de-bourbe, les pseudo-amnésiques, les ratés et autres Saint Potter...  
  
Crabbe:Euh... Draco...  
  
Draco: Quoi?  
  
Crabbe: Ben ... Pansy...  
  
Draco: Quoi?  
  
Crabbe: Ben, on fait quoi?  
  
Draco: Laisse la profiter de son bain. Mouahhahhahahaha (il s'éloigne en prolongeant son rire sadique...)  
  
*Le magicobus semble marquer l'arrivée de nos tous derniers candidats*  
  
Harry: Fred, George... Olivier!  
  
Olivier: J'ai décidé de faire un break entre deux saisons de quidditch.  
  
*Mais attendez on est à plus de 12 là??*  
  
Une voix: Et moi on m'oublie?  
  
*Déclinez nom, prénom svp*  
  
Fleur: Fleur Delacour.  
  
Olivier: Fleur? Tu parles d'un nom mdr  
  
Fleur: *regard méchant*  
  
Fred et George: Nous on compte pour un ;) Crabbe et Goyle sont les animaux de compagnie de Malefoy, donc on ne les compte pas comme des candidats.  
  
*Ok, bon on récapitule: Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Gilderoy, Hermione, Cho, Luna, Olivier, Fleur, les jumeaux, le compte est bon, A present je vais vous présenter celui qui représentera l'autorité de la prod' notamment lors des éliminations et des nominations*  
  
J-P: Salut moi c'est Jean-Pascal, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jipé! Je pue, je pète et je vais faire l'ambiance dans le château! *sourire colgate*  
  
*Euh JP tu t'es trompé de plateau, ah le voilà...*  
  
Percy: Je suis très honoré du rôle qui m'a été confié, aussi je vais vous présenter la directrice de la Poudlard...  
  
Tous les candidats: Ombrage!!!!!!  
  
Ombrage: Haha! Je vais vous mater bande de veracrasses! AAHAHAHA  
  
Sur ce, s'achève l'arrivée des candidats de Poudlard Academy, si le public suit (reviews please) vous aurez très bientôt droit au 1er épisode avec notamment la présentation des professeurs ;) 


End file.
